


Cats & Winter

by onigirynn



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Love at first sight??, M/M, but its just cute and short, idk - Freeform, its cute and thats what matters tbh, lots of fluff, yoongi is stressed, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onigirynn/pseuds/onigirynn
Summary: Yoongi found someone crying at the park at 3 AM, and turns out, the person lost his cat. It was ridiculous, Yoongi thought, but he fell in love with him anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> YESSS JIMIN DYED HIS HAIR BLOND I DROPPED EVERYTHING FOR THIS
> 
>    
> its kinda boring but What Matters Is The Effort™  
> enjoy! kudos and comments are welcomed.

Being a composer and a rapper at the same time means you have to sacrifice your sleep schedule, and that’s exactly what Yoongi is doing right now. He’s been writing lyrics and composing songs since who-knows-when, now it’s 3 in the morning and he’s fucked. You thought it couldn’t get worse, but guess what? He has a concert tomorrow at 10 PM sharp, not just a concert, but his schedules tomorrow legitimately wants him to be dead. Interviews, appointments, little performances here and there, to the point where he wonders if he even have time to rest tomorrow. But knowing his manager and his mouth that’s literally made for nagging, he’d rather do all of the things scheduled instead of being nagged by Satan. (translation: his manager)

 

The papers are scattered all over his desk, currently untouched. The rapper feels like as if they’re mocking him for not being able to continue writing the lyrics because he ran out of ideas (Also, it’s three fucking AM, for god’s sake). Frustrated, he arches his back and stretches his arms out. He grunts, before standing and walking towards the door, without forgetting on grabbing his coat on the hanger and putting it on, of course. At times like this, when he doesn’t know what to do with his half-finished song, he usually goes out to get some fresh air. Like other artists, he has certain places that calms him down and sometimes even gives him idea. Some philosophical shit right there.

 

The moment he stepped outside, the cold winter air instantly send shivers down his spine. He pulls his coat on an attempt to get more warmth, as he starts walking to the park a couple blocks from his apartment. Every five minutes or so, a car passes and he wonders what those people do at this time of the night. He guesses clubbing, they’re probably rich bastards who are completely drunk while driving their expensive cars, but it’s not his business anyway. Yoongi looks down, kicking the snow that is blocking his way. Tilting his head up once again, he stares at the stars that are twinkling down at him, as if they’re saying “min yoongi! have some life ambitions! you can do it!” He snorts.

 

Arriving at the park, he sighs and sits on the bench in front of the play ground. Both hands still kept inside his pockets, he tilts his head once again to look at the stars. There’s something about the stars twinkling and getting brighter each second that motivates him, who’s basically an unmotivated person with no life ambitions (wow, what a surprise, yoongi! who would’ve guessed!). Sure, there’s much more people that are going through hardships and yet still keep a smile on their face, meanwhile here he is, going through a life as a public entertainer and yet he’s taking pills he doesn’t even have to take. Yes, he’s being a total asshole to basically everyone but he always stick to the saying ‘It’s my life and I can do whatever the fuck I want’. 

 

“Meow,”

 

Yoongi’s ears perks up, he looks down and spots a cat with grey fur snuggling his leg. Smiling, he picks the ball of furry up before bringing it to his chest. The cat meows again, enjoying the touches Yoongi are giving her. "Maybe I should get a pet, a cat would be a nice, something I can fully relate to,” He thought, hugging the cat like it’s the most precious thing in the whole universe. He notices that the cat actually has a collar, which makes him a tad but disappointed since he wants to bring her home. “Where’s your owner? Why are you here alone in this hour?” He asks even though he knows he won’t get an answer. The cat meows in response. Yoongi smiles, secretly hoping he can speak cat language.

 

Once he puts her down beside him, it was quiet and eerie again. Well at least until the black-haired male found sobs and whimpers making their ways to his ears. He furrows his eyebrows, getting up and looking around. The cat follows his movements, as she jumps to the ground from the bench. As far as he knows, there should be nobody at the park at 3 fucking AM. Wait, could it possibly be a ghost? Yoongi shakes his head, he never believed in those supernatural shit, and he never will. So he’s convinced that there’s certainly someone here with him, crying at 3 AM. Taking a step, he listens carefully to the source of the cries. Whatever that person’s been through that made them like this, it’s probably hard for them because he’s crying as if the world is ending.

 

The streetlights are dim as hell, and sometimes they would even blink. Yoongi denies the fact that he’s actually quite scared, but the fear suddenly got washed away like the ocean waves when he spots someone sitting on the bench, both hands covering his face, sobbing. The cat hides behind Yoongi’s leg, responding only with small meows. Once they get close enough, Yoongi notices the person’s messy blond locks. The cat walks out of her hiding spot and meows harder. The person seems too caught up with crying his eyes out to the point that he’s still doesn’t realize Yoongi’s and the cat’s presence just a few steps away from him. 

 

Suddenly, the grey puffball jumps to the bench where the crying person is sitting on, before Yoongi can even take another step. The person, who’s a male (why didn’t Yoongi notice that earlier, is he really that dumb) looks up and their eyes meets. Yoongi feels as if his world is crumbling, because of those pure black orbs looking right through him. He stumbles upon the fact that the person in front of him is the definition of art, with skin like peaches and cream, eyes darker than the night sky, rosy-red cheeks that has dried tears on them, and plump peachy lips that he can’t help but think of the ways he can crash his lips onto the person’s.

 

Yoongi’s checking out session was over once the cat meows, and now the person’s attention isn’t on him anymore, but on the chubby grey cat beside him. He widens his eyes, “Chimchim!” His voice is soft, yet raspy from all the crying. The male picks the cat up, she responds with a loud meow. “Chimchim!” He repeats, happiness dripping from the tone of his voice like honey. He brings the cat to his chest, hugging her and patting her at the same time. “Where have you been? I’ve been looking for you! Did you get hurt? Are you cold?” The blond-haired male asks, while still having the cat close to his chest. She meows again, louder than ever. Yoongi can feel his heart being crushed from the cute sight in front of him and he is honestly fighting the urge to squeal like a stereotypical high-school girl. 

 

Realizing that there’s another presence, the once-crying male looks up to Yoongi again. He smiles, and Yoongi thinks a part of him dies. He stands up, still hugging his precious cat, “Thank you for taking care of Chimchim, I was worried,” Yoongi assumes that Chimchim is the cat’s name, so he just nods as a response. “Min Yoongi,” He found himself taking out his hand, which is surprising because he never want to meet new people, let alone befriending them. Chimchim’s owner smile gets wider, almost a grin, “Park Jimin, nice to meet you, Yoongi-ssi.” Yoongi thinks the male is younger than him based on his appearance, because Yoongi is sure as hell he doesn’t have skin as soft and white as Jimin’s anymore. 

 

“So, you were crying because you lost your cat?”

 

Jimin nods. “Chimchim is preci— very precious to me,” He replies, patting the cat as she purrs. Yoongi chuckles, “Chimchim? That’s a funny yet cute name,” He jokes and Jimin hits his arm with his elbow lightly following by a small laugh.

 

At that moment, Yoongi fall in love with a ridiculous male who cries because of his ridiculous cat, a male who would go out at 3 AM just to look for his cat. Yoongi fall in love with a male, Park Jimin.

 

At that moment, Yoongi thinks,

 

Damn, I’m gonna love this guy.


End file.
